


Blank Slate

by Nicxan



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been waiting at his computer for a command. That was normal. Why was his Narrator so upset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Slate

“... What are you doing back here?”  
  
For a moment, Stanley wasn’t sure what the Narrator meant. He had been waiting for a command from his boss for what felt like hours. This is where he was supposed to be: pushing the buttons. Yet, no commands were coming. That was the strange part ... not the fact that he was here at all.  
  
“No, Stanley, you shouldn’t be here.” The perplexed tone from his guide made him look up. “Hold on a moment. Let me see here ...” Stanley stayed still, even when he heard the more frantic ‘nos’ with the rustles of paper. He stayed put, hoping a command would come. One had to eventually.  
  
“No, no, no, what’s going on?”   
  
Stanley shrugged.   
  
“Don’t you remember? You turned off the mind control --” His eyes widened. Mind control? His boss wouldn’t do that to him. He genuinely loved his job, and it was fulfilling to him. He shook off the thought. “--You turned it off, set yourself free!”  
  
The Narrator sighed heavily. A few more pages were turned. “... All right. That’s ... fine. That’s fine. We’ll try again.”  
  
Stanley rose to his feet.  
  
“All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean?”


End file.
